Historias varias de Anon
by Anonrecho
Summary: Historias varias de Anon en un mundo de pequeños caballitos de colores con tendencias sexistas en el cual los 'roles' de genero estan invertidos. (Cabe destacar que estas historias son para hacerte reir, no para hacerte enojar. Estas advertido)
1. Anon e Incognito

Este será un listado de pequeñas historias que estarán ambientadas en 'RGR' cabe destacar que cada una es única y no tiene nada que ver con las anteriores posteadas, aun que pueden haber personajes recurrentes simplemente porque soy malo creando nuevos nombres. Así que si. Disfrútalo papu.

(Cabe destacar que puede que estas historias no sean lo mejor que he escrito simplemente porque las hago para pasar el tiempo)

Un pequeño ''Oneshot''. Espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: Puede tener palabras que te pueden parecer ofensivas como ''gay'', si esto te molesta no lo leas.

RGR (Reversed gender roles) Básicamente en donde las mujeres intentan ser masculinas y los hombres femeninos pero todo esta escrito con el objetivo de divertir.

Y lo más importante, no esperes leer algo serio. Esta historia está hecha para divertir e intentar sacarte una carcajada, si buscas algo profundo o "épico" mejor ve a leer otra historia, compañero, porque aquí no lo encontraras.

Si lo anterior dicho no te molesta, entonces continua leyendo

* * *

El pueblo de ponyville disfrutaba de una idílica mañana de viernes, el sol alzado por la diosa Celestia brillaba con amabilidad en un cielo descubierto.

Los pájaros cantaban, los pegasos volaban y los puestos en el mercado se empezaban a abrir, poco a poco el pueblo tomaba vida.

Los cordiales habitantes saludaban a sus vecinos mientras marchaban a empezar el día.

En un pueblo como este cualquiera pensaría que nadie podía estar enojado

Pero

Se equivocarían al pensar tal cosas, pues dos de los más extravagantes habitantes demostraban lo contrario en el centro del pueblo

Anon el humano e incognito el humano, dos seres bípedos que habían aparecido en los límites del Everfree a los cuales el pueblo acogió y se acostumbro hacia ya siete meses.

Ambos resaltaban entre la población debido a sus apariencias.

Anon siendo alto (1,84 metros), piel blanca, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, barbudo y de cabello corto pero desaliñado, por lo general vistiendo una camiseta verde, jeans y zapatillas oscuras.

Incognito siendo aun más alto que Anon (1,90 metros), piel blanca, rubio y de ojos verdes, afeitado y de pelo largo, era normal verlo vestir camisas blancas, jeans oscuros y zapatos marrones.

Pero a pesar de estas diferencias físicas los ponis solían confundirlos regularmente.

* * *

Eres Anon

Y en este momento estas furioso.

Sientes como si la furia de veinte soles quemara dentro de ti.

Apenas son las siete de la mañana pero ya sientes la necesidad de golpear a alguien, pero no a cualquiera de los pequeños caballitos de colores que te rodean, no

Tu ira está dirigida a alguien en especial, al cabronazo que esta frente tuyo, Incognito.

El ver a esa mierdecilla rubia el sostener un paquete entre sus manos mientras te sonríe burlón te vuelve loco.

Ese paquete que tiene entre sus sucias manos ES TUYO

ES TU PAQUETE

Desvías lentamente tu mirada hacia el tendero el cual parece querer que la tierra se lo trague

Escupes palabras cubiertas de veneno hacia el pequeño unicornio

-Pensé que teníamos un trato, Greencheese, explícame… ¿POR QUE ESA MIERDA- Apuntas con un dedo tembloroso a Incognito, lo que causa que su sonrisa crezca- TIENE MI PAQUETE?

-P…pensé que eras tú, Anon, lo juro

Llevas tu palma abierta hacia tu rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria, esta al impactar crea un sonoro sonido

SMACK

Ouch…

No, no puedes demostrar que eso te dolió. No frente a Incognito

Malditos caballitos racistas, creen que todos los humanos son iguales

Das racist yo

-Que te den Greencheese, has perdido a un cliente de por vida.

El unicornio se quito su chistoso gorro con forma de queso y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas y su labio inferior empezó a temblar

Aww... como sea, luego hablaras con él

Das un paso hacia adelante y extiendes tu mano hacia Incognito el cual está a tres metros de ti, lentamente gruñes

-Dame ese paquete, Incognito, sabes que me pertenece.

El muy mierda ríe en voz baja y mira el paquete en sus manos, con un acento el cual no puedes identificar de donde es dice

-¿Hablas de este paquete?- este gira su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Greencheese- Pero si esto me pertenece, le deje un pedido a Greencheese hace dos semanas ¿o estoy mintiendo?

El unicornio masculla- E…es cierto pero debí…confundirme, creí…que eras él-Greencheese apunta hacia ti- cuando me lo pediste…y…como ambos hicieron su pedido el mismo día pensé que eras Anon que había venido a recordármelo por lo cual solo…hice un pedido

Gritaste en dirección del unicornio- ¡¿Cómo no puedes ver que somos diferentes?!

Greencheese elevo el sombrero hasta su rostro y mascullo un ''lo siento''

Te pasas la mano por la barba y das otro paso hacia Incognito- Como sea, ese es mi paquete así que entrégamelo- cerraste tu puño y gruñiste- **Ahora**

* * *

Eres incognito y hasta ahora ha sido una interesante mañana

Tras hacer tu rutina matutina (Orinar, defecar, salir a correr, ducharte y desayunar) decidiste pasar por el mercado a retirar tu pedido en el puesto de Greencheese

El extraño –Queso albino de Taurintia- el cual es producido en un monasterio oculto en una de las montañas de Taurintia. Pero al parecer no fuiste el único interesado en semejante rareza

Por lo que has escuchado Anon hizo su pedido el mismo día que tú y debido a que estos pequeños caballitos no pueden diferenciarlos tan solo hizo un pedido.

Has pagado mucho bits por este oloroso queso y definitivamente no lo vas a entregar al idiota de Anon el cual estas seguro no lo disfrutara tanto como tú.

Es cierto que podrías cortar el queso por la mitad y compartirlo con él pero… ¿Por qué harías semejante cosa? Eso significaría menos queso para ti

Y además tienes planes para este oloroso manjar, los cuales incluyen a una buena copa de vino caro

Cierras tus manos asegurando tu agarre alrededor del paquete y dices firme

-No hay trato, este queso es mío y solo mío.

Desvías tu mirada un momento de Anon para despedirte de Greencheese cuando escuchas pasos tomar velocidad sobre el suelo de tierra y consecuentemente un fuerte dolor en tu mejilla que casi logra que pierdas el equilibrio

De la sorpresa soltaste el paquete el cual sorpresivamente voló al rostro de Greencheese, que al impactar sacó del unicornio un leve 'OOF'

Al recuperar el equilibrio logras ver a Anon lanzar otro puñetazo en tu dirección el cual apenas logras esquivar

Cierras tu puño y este conecta con el estomago del humano frente a ti, el impacto lo toma sorpresa y lo lleva a dar unos pasos hacia atrás

Sientes el sabor a sangre en tu boca, escupes al suelo y ves fragmentos de diente entre la sangre

Está bien, si Anon quiere una pelea, una pelea tendrá

* * *

Eres Greencheese y estas asustado

¿Quién diría que un pequeño error causaría tantos problemas?

En este momento Anon e Incognito están peleando, y por el sonido de los golpes puedes confirmar que estos llevan mucha fuerza

Incognito sangra de su boca y nariz

Anon de su pestaña y de una cortadura en su labio

Observas el queso frente a ti y lentamente lo coges con tu magia, mejor mantener esto a salvo.

Sea quien sea que gane estará enfadado y querrá su premio…

Su oloroso premio

* * *

Eres Star copper, policía magnifica de ponyville y en este momento estas escribiendo un reporte para tu superior acerca de los sucesos transcurridos esta mañana en el mercado del pueblo.

Anon e Incognito tuvieron un desacuerdo en el mercado del pueblo el cual evoluciono hasta llegar a lo físico.

La pelea duró hasta que los guardias intervinieron, pero no fue tarea fácil.

Para reducir a ambos humanos se vieron necesarios veinte guardias, cinco de ellos unicornios los cuales encontraron muy difícil el inmovilizar a los humanos debido a su natural resistencia a la magia.

Al verse rodeados ambos humanos dejaron de pelear y procedieron a empujar a los guardias para crear un espacio para escapar pero esto fue inútil

Ambos terminaron en una celda pero debieron ser separados cuando la pelea se reanudo dentro de esta, esta vez fue aun más difícil de terminar pero no imposible para las entrenadas fuerzas de seguridad de ponyville.

Los humanos fueron puestos en celdas separadas y estuvieron ahí hasta que la princesa Twilight Sparkle (La encargada de velar por ambos humanos) se presento en la cárcel.

Ambos recibieron atención médica mágica y una muy necesitada reprimenda.

Tras pasar horas en la cárcel fueron liberados (por separado, a recomendación de la princesa)

El primero en ser liberado fue Anon, se le ofreció una escolta hasta su hogar (la noche no puede ser segura para un solitario semental) pero este la negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y se perdió en la noche.

A los quince minutos fue liberado Incognito el cual apenas salió de su celda procedió a salir del edificio sin mediar palabra alguna.

Esperamos no oír de ellos por lo que resta de la noche.

* * *

Estas cansado, adolorido y aun un poco enojado por lo cual eso significa que eres Anon

Levantas tu mano para ver el reloj en tu muñeca y este marca la una de la madrugada

Al mirar hacia el frente ves la entrada al parque de ponyville.

Suspiras y continúas caminado hasta entrar en este.

Para ser una noche de primavera tienes que admitir que aun está haciendo algo de frio, observas a tu alrededor y ves Arboles, un estanque y un puente que cruza por encima de este.

Metes tus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y continúas caminando hasta cruzar el puente.

Hoy es el tercer viernes de este mes, y como todos los meses sientes la necesidad de venir al parque

Es una rutina que practicas desde hace cinco meses.

Llegas a la parte del parque donde las bancas se ubican, para aquellos visitantes que quieran parar a descansar un momento.

Ocupando una de estas hay un ser bípedo de cabello rubio, el cual esta bebiendo de una botella de vidrio

Este se detiene y clava su mirada sobre ti

…

…

…

…

-Hey- dice Incognito

-Hey- respondes y te acercas hasta sentarte a su lado.

…

…

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Incognito mientras deja la bebida en el suelo

-¿Qué?- respondes a la defensiva- ¿Y bien qué?

-¿Es que lo has olvidado?

Ambos mantienen la mirada un momento hasta que lo recuerdas, hoy te tocaba traer la bebida

Te llevas la mano al rostro

-Lo siento, lo olvide

-Tsk…está bien- Incognito cogió la botella y te la ofreció- Esta noche corre por mi cuenta pero más te vale pagármelo el próximo mes.

-Mhm…- tomas la botella y te la llevas a los labios dando un gran trago del contenido de esta, sientes el contenido de esta quemar tu pecho y alejar el frio- Buen vodka.

Tras dar otro pequeño trago devuelves la botella a tu compañero de banca

Incognito asiente y bebe

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- preguntas - Pensé que las papas eran venenosas para estos caballitos de colores.

-Es un recuerdo de casa- Incognito observo la botella con un aire melancólico

-¿Y está bien que yo tome de algo tan valioso?- preguntaste con cierto recelo

-Ya me lo pagaras luego

…

…

Ambos bebieron en silencio hasta que la botella llego a la mitad de su contenido

-Oye…acerca de lo de hoy…lo siento por tu diente

Incognito se encogió de hombros y con un dedo se levanto el labio superior, mostrando sus dientes blancos y luego retiro el dedo

-¿Magia?- preguntaste

-Magia- respondió Incognito

-Magia- concluiste antes de dar otro trago a la botella

-¿Y…que tal tu mes?- preguntó Incognito

-Ya sabes, más de lo mismo. Este es un pueblo tranquilo por lo cual no es difícil caer en la rutina, ¿Y qué tal tu trabajo?

-Los cake son buena… ¿Gente?- Incognito negó para sí mismo- pero pueden ser extenuantes, en especial la rosada, ponko poe

-¿Quieres decir Pinkie pie?

-Eso dije, ponka pu

-Como sea- suspiraste y te relajaste en la banca, de manera que tu cabeza quedo reposando en el espaldar de madera, con tu mirada fija en el cielo estrellado- Cuesta creer que ya son siete meses

-Mhm- Incognito bajo la botella de sus labios y rodeo sus manos alrededor de esta- ¿Crees que ya hayan dejado de buscarnos?

-No seriamos los primeros que desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno

-Tienes razón…quizás hagan alguna historia de terror sobre nuestra desapariciones, como una leyenda urbana.

-Eso estaría bien- sonríes ante la idea

Ambos pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que hablaste de nuevo

-¿Qué crees que pasase con el queso?

-¿Quién sabe?- incognito se cruzo de piernas, apoyo su codo derecho sobre una de estas y sostuvo el peso de su cabeza con su mano derecha- Puede que la ponice en este momento se lo estén comiendo

-Maldita ponice, siempre intentando someter al homo sapiens

-Racistas- añadió Incognito - ¿Deberíamos quejarnos con la blanca o la negra?

Levantaste una ceja

-¿Te refieres a Celestia y Luna?

Incognito asintió

-Olvídalo, no se nos permite entrar al palacio desde la última vez que estuvimos ahí.

-Oye, ese noble nos llamo simios y eso no está bien.

-Tampoco era razón para que le propinaras una patada en la cabeza, Incognito, sabes que los hombres aquí están hecho de cristal. El mas mínimo dolor y lloraran como si estuvieran en su lecho de muerte.

Observaste de reojo que Incognito sonrió y se llevo la botella a la boca

Ambos bebieron hasta dejar la botella por debajo de la mitad.

Observaste tu reloj y este marcaba las tres de la madrugada

Suspiraste y volviste a acomodarte en tu asiento

-Oye, ¿Te gusta aquí?- preguntaste

-¿En el parque?- Incognito se encogió de hombros y mascullo- podría ser peor, al menos tenemos algo que beber

-No, me refiero si te gusta este pueblo

Incognito se quedo mirando la botella, como esperando una respuesta de esta

-No me puedo quejar, es decir…no es casa, pero es algo

Asentiste con un movimiento de tu cabeza

-Es un buen lugar pero…aburre un poco, ¿no crees? Como que…le falta algo- comentaste en voz baja

Incognito movió su cabeza hasta mirarte fijamente

-Si quieres decir algo- sentiste su mirada quemarte el rostro- tan solo dilo, no des vuelta al asunto

Suspiraste

-Quiero hacer un viaje a Manehattan y… ver como son las cosas ahí, pasar unas semanas y simplemente…desconectarme de este lugar.

-Entonces hazlo- espetó Incognito- No tienes nada que te detenga

-Lo sé- levantaste tu mano de manera defensiva- Es solo que…bueno, cuando aún estaba en la tierra…bueno, vivía en un pueblo pequeño, similar a este y nunca he estado en la ciudad

Suspiraste

-Y para serte sincero creo que tengo algo de miedo de hacerlo, incluso en este mundo de confeti- metiste tu mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacaste dos boletos- por lo cual me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo

Incognito levanto una ceja y te dedico una mirada dura

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó a secas

-¿Por qué no tu? Puede que tengamos nuestros momentos pero siento que…de alguna forma tenemos una conexión distinta a que con los demás

Incognito negó- Eso suena gay, muy gay- se llevo la botella a sus labios y bebió largamente

-Entiendo- bajaste tu mano con los boletos hasta que esta reposo en tus piernas y suspiraste

Te sorprendiste al ver una mano tomar uno de los boletos

-No dije que no iría contigo, tan solo que tu forma de proponerlo sonó demasiado gay

Golpeaste suavemente su hombro y sonreíste- eres una mierda, Incognito

-Tú también lo eres, Anon

* * *

Ambos bebieron hasta cerca del amanecer, la única razón por la que se detuvieron es que la ponice los echo del parque y los amenazo con llamar a Twilight.

**Maldita ponice, siempre oprimiendo al homo sapiens.**


	2. Un sueño Anon-imo

Este será un listado de pequeñas historias que estarán ambientadas en 'RGR' cabe destacar que cada una es única y no tiene nada que ver con las anteriores posteadas, aun que pueden haber personajes recurrentes simplemente porque soy malo creando nuevos nombres. Así que si. Disfrútalo papu.

(Cabe destacar que puede que estas historias no sean lo mejor que he escrito simplemente porque las hago para pasar el tiempo)

Un pequeño ''Oneshot''. Espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: Puede tener palabras que te pueden parecer ofensivas como ''gay'', si esto te molesta no lo leas.

RGR (Reversed gender roles) Básicamente en donde las mujeres intentan ser masculinas y los hombres femeninos pero todo esta escrito con el objetivo de divertir.

Y lo más importante, no esperes leer algo serio. Esta historia está hecha para divertir e intentar sacarte una carcajada, si buscas algo profundo o "épico" mejor ve a leer otra historia, compañero, porque aquí no lo encontraras.

Si lo anterior dicho no te molesta, entonces continua leyendo

Pronto tendre listo el tercer capitulo de ''Amigo Anon'', despues de un año de espera...mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Y ya dandonos unos segundos, me gustaria agradecer a aquellos que siguen estas horribles historias y que son tan amables de dejar un review. De corazon se los digo, gracias.

* * *

**Eres octavia y sientes que no puedes continuar más.**

Dejas el violonchelo en su estuche y con un sordo golpe lo cierras…

Te diriges a las partituras a medio escribir que yacen sobre tu escritorio, miras con desdén tu imperfecto trabajo y con un súbito movimiento tomas la hoja entre tus cascos.

Con una ira apenas reprimida conviertes el papel en una bola y lo lanzas a una esquina de la habitación

Otra vez ha sucedido, una tarde y parte de la noche malgastada.

No importa cuánto te esfuerces, cuanto intentes motivarte aquello que creas es simplemente…imperfecto

Suspiras y caminas en dirección del baño, una ducha y la cama será lo único decente en este día.

Al pasar junto a la esquina en donde la pila de descartado papel que se alza como una pequeña montaña tu boca se llena bilis, cada uno de ellos es un fracaso.

Cada uno de ellos es un testimonio de tu mediocridad.

Te sumerges en la tina y apoyas tu cabeza sobre uno de tu casco.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo mal?

¿Es que acaso has alcanzado tu máximo potencial y desde este punto en adelante es un estrepitoso descenso a la infamia?

Antes no era así, recuerdas con amargura la facilidad con la que podías componer música cuando de pequeña.

El mundo era tan diferente en ese entonces, tan vivido y lleno de colores

Cada momento despierta era una experiencia que te inspiraba a tocar.

Algo tan simple como la comida de tu padre te impulsaba a reflejar el sentimiento en una canción

Golpeas el agua con furia e intentas con todas tus fuerzas el contener las lágrimas

¿Por qué lo que creas ahora es tan carente de emoción?

No, por más que estés sola… las yeguas grandes no lloran.

Mama te lo enseño, no importa que tan herida estés…no puedes llorar

Te encoleriza recordar que incluso tus sueños parecían estar compuestos de pura música pero ahora cada uno de ellos son un silencioso yermo.

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Te preguntas una y otra vez lo mismo, aunque te esfuerzas no puedes evitar que las lágrimas corran.

Ya en este punto no importa, que fluyan.

Mama no está aquí para verte

Entras en tu desordenada habitación y sin molestarte en encender una luz caminas hacia tu cama.

La tenue luz de la luna ilumina tu camino

Te dejas caer sobre tu caótica cama y entierras tu cara en la almohada.

Cierras los ojos y te permites el relajarte por un momento hasta que sientes una helada brisa morder tu expuesto cuerpo.

Tiemblas y mascullas una maldición, olvidaste una vez más cerrar la ventana.

Abres los ojos y ves con confusión que ya no te encuentras en el amoroso abrazo de tu cama.

Te incorporas lentamente del frio suelo de madera

¿Suelo…de madera?

Observas a tu alrededor con incredulidad y ves que estas sobre un escenario

Y no cualquier escenario, Se trata de uno que guardas con cariño en tu corazón

Es el escenario del teatro de ponyville. El lugar donde saltaste al estrellato

Pero el lugar esta vacio, ni una sola alma ocupando los asientos

¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí cuando recuerdas perfectamente el haberte ido a dormir en tu apartamento en Canterlot?

¿Es que acaso ahora a tus problemas deberás añadirle sonambulismo?

¿Quizás en sueño te levantaste de tu cama, fuiste a la estación de trenes, compraste un pasaje y viajaste directo a ponyville?

Te sientas y miras con nostalgia el lugar

A pesar de estar vacio te proporciona un sentido de pertenencia.

-Quizás…marcharme fue una mala idea- Susurras para ti con un deje de tristeza

Escuchas unos pasos sobre la fría madera hacia tu izquierda que te provocan el pararte.

Al girar tu mirada hacia el origen de este sonido solo ves una alta figura el perderse tras el telón carmesí.

¿No estabas sola en este lugar?

-¿H-hola?- tu voz se quiebra y notas tu garganta seca

Una melodiosa risilla llega a tus oídos

Guardas silencio

Y otra vez la misteriosa voz ríe

-¿Q-quien está ahí?- caminas lentamente hacia la dirección en la que viste la figura

Al llegar ves un largo pasillo en penumbras, es casi imposible ver más allá de un metro de donde te encuentras.

Una vez más la voz ríe

Jurarías que suena masculina

Tragas saliva y decides continuar

Tus pasos son lentos y tus cascos al impactar en la madera rompen el silencio como si fueran martillazos

Mientras avanzas notas que las paredes están adornadas con retratos de ponis

Te detienes frente a uno que encuentras muy familiar

Eres tú

O al menos crees que eres tú, la mirada que te devuelve el retrato es muy diferente a la que te encuentras todos los días en el espejo

Viva, brillante y con una calidez que te conmueve

-Esa también es mi favorita- Dijo alguien desde la oscuridad, la voz casi te hace saltar del susto.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritas -¡Muéstrate, esto no es divertido!

Guardas silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Tus ojos se sienten como si quisieran saltar de tu cráneo y rodar en busca de refugio, tu corazón late con tanta intensidad que pareciera que estuviera ubicado junto a tus orejas.

Esperas durante cinco minutos pero nada, tomas una gran bocanada de aire y decides continuar

Es extraño, no lo habías notado pero este lugar no es como lo recordabas

Giras en una esquina y ves que el pasillo se alarga

Sientes como si estuvieras en un laberinto

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas caminando en esta casi absoluta oscuridad? ¿Y más importante aún, que le ha pasado a la misteriosa voz? ¿Por qué sonaba tan masculina? ¿Qué haría un semental en semejante lugar?

Niegas con la cabeza, cansada ya de esto. Prefieres dar la vuelta y volver que continuar caminando en esta oscuridad.

-¿Ya te has rendido?- preguntó la voz, te pareció ver algo en la penumbra frente a ti

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Para dar más impacto a tus preguntas golpeas tu casco sobre la madera creando un sordo sonido

-¿Es que piensas darte por vencida y dar la vuelta? ¿Volver en lugar de ver que te espera más adelante?- preguntó en un tono amable la voz

-¡No puedo continuar, no sé que hay mas delante, hay tanta oscuridad que apenas puedo ver hacia donde voy!

Escuchaste a algo darse la vuelta y caminar

-No debes caminar sola, pequeña poni, Te acompañare

-¿A…acompañarme?- preguntaste insegura, la oscuridad parecía encrudecer tanto que ya no podías ver

-Sígueme- ordeno la voz

-¡Pero no puedo verte!

La voz volvió a reír y en lugar de responderte se puso a tararear una melodía

Te quedaste parada, escuchando como su masculina voz producía una melodía que parecía envolverte.

Cada vibración de sus cuerdas vocales te embriagaba con calidez

Tonos que insinuaban lugares lejanos y perdidos pero con esperanzas a un nuevo futuro

Cautivada decidiste continuar

Al dar tu primer paso la voz se detuvo y volvió a reír en voz baja,

Acto que provoco que tu pecho explotase de calidez

A continuación la voz volvió a tararear

Caminaste acompañada de su melodía por otros quince minutos hasta que esta se detuvo

Una puerta se abrió con un sordo rechinido y la voz hablo en voz baja

-La puerta al laberinto esta ante ti

Después esta se cerró con un golpe y la voz te dejo en la oscuridad, sin saber que hacer decidiste continuar pero en cuestión de segundos tu nariz choco contra una dura superficie

-Ouchie- susurraste, temerosa de romper el silencio a tu alrededor, con tus cascos tanteaste frente a ti

Una dura superficie de madera te impedía el paso, recordaste lo que dijo la voz y buscaste por cerca de los lados algo de lo que tirar

Tu tembloroso casco toco un objeto redondo el cual giraste, con un similar rechinido la puerta se abrió

Extrañamente esta te enseño el escenario en el cual habías despertado.

La diferencia es que un enorme ser que se mantenía en dos piernas te esperaba.

Este vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos marrones.

La parte superior de su rostro se ocultaba tras una máscara blanca, pero podías ver claramente que este sonreía

Era la primera vez que veías semejante ser y no sientes vergüenza al decir que te atemorizaba.

Diste un paso hacia atrás y este levanto su mano en tu dirección

-No tengas miedo- Dijo en voz baja- No te hare daño

Reconociste la voz como la que te había guiado por ese negruzco laberinto

Insegura de que hacer te quedaste entre la luz y la oscuridad

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del extraño ser y se aclaro la voz, para luego ponerse a tararear.

Una vez más cada nota te envolvía

Sin darte cuenta diste un paso hacia el, alejándote de la oscuridad

Este se detuvo y te sonrió con afecto

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaste mientras lo inspeccionabas- ¿QUE eres?

-Soy…un amigo, si gustas- Respondió mientras giraba hacia las butacas, como mirando a un publico

Desviaste por un momento tu mirada y comprobaste que el lugar seguía vacio.

-¿Te gusta la música? –preguntó la figura

Respondiste de manera positiva con un seco movimiento de tu cabeza

-Ha de ser hermoso el poder crear música, el entretener a las personas con las mismas voces de nuestras almas

-¿voces…de nuestras almas? –preguntaste extrañada

-¿Cómo describirías a series de sonidos que son capaces de llevar a las lagrimas a las personas sino como la mismísima voz del alma?

Reflexionaste estas palabras y asentiste lentamente, era cierto pero… ¿Qué significaba eso en tu situación de ser incapaz de componer algo nuevo? ¿Tu alma ha enmudecido?

-¿Y tú, amiga, sabes tocar algún instrumento?- Inquirió la figura

-El violonchelo- respondiste- pero… creo que lo dejare, en tus palabras, soy incapaz de hacer que mi alma hable

-Lo que se aprende, nunca se olvida- Dijo la persona y te ofreció un violonchelo que sostenía con cariño en sus dos manos- Mucho menos algo tan importante como el hablar

Suspiraste y tomaste el instrumento, la figura sonrió grande y guardo silencio mientras te preparabas

Intentaste tocar pero enfureciste cuando un burdo sonido salió del instrumento, tal fue tu ira que arrojaste el violonchelo fuera del escenario.

Este al impactar contra el suelo se partió en mil pedazos

La figura camino hacia ti y se arrodillo, poniéndose a tu altura

En voz baja te susurro

-Tu música quiere hacer presencia pero hay algo que se lo impide

Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en tus ojos pero una suave mano las ahuyento con una cálida caricia

-Mira- Levantaste tu mirada hacia la figura, esperaste encontrarte con su fría mascara pero en su lugar viste el costado de su rostro, este se encontraba mirando a algo hacia tu derecha.

Al girar tu cabeza viste tres grandes retratos el colgar del techo.

Los conocías

Eran tus ex

Sus expresiones eran tal y como recordabas del último momento que pasaste con cada uno de ellos

Absoluta amargura y dolor

-Parecen disgustados- observo el enmascarado mientras se ponía de pie, camino hasta ponerse frente a los tres retratos y los contemplo, como si fueran una exquisita pintura

Caminaste hasta ponerte a su lado y miraste con tristeza los retratos

-¿Quién es él?- señalo el bípedo a la pintura de la izquierda

-Sugar kisses- respondiste- Lo conocí poco después de que me mude a Canterlot, su familia tiene una tienda de golosinas cerca del teatro

Sonreíste al recordar la primera vez que lo viste, el muchacho era un gran fan de tu música y quería entregarte un ramo de rosas, el decirte que tanto apreciaba tu música…el pobrecillo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ¡casi llora cuando aceptaste su regalo!

La figura observo tu sonrisa y su mirada se lleno de calidez

-No tardamos en entablar una amistad y poco después una relación más profunda, ambos éramos inexperto en el amor…él viniendo de una familia ultra conservadora y yo de un ámbito en donde no había tenido tiempo para perseguir una relación… muchas veces me preguntaba si realmente me merecía el estar a su lado- señalaste el retrato de un triste Sweet Kisses- El siempre estuvo ahí para mi…le gustaba decir que era mi fan numero uno…y ¿quieres saber algo? Le creo, creo con todo mi corazón que fue mi fan numero uno

Tu sonrisa se borro y suspiraste

La figura posó su mano sobre tu cabeza- ¿Pero?

-Pero mis dudas y mi carrera terminaron destruyendo nuestra relación, entre practicar, componer y tocar quedaba poco tiempo para nosotros… al final termine con el… Sweet Kisses se merecía algo mejor…ALGUIEN mejor

-Debió ser duro- La figura miro el retrato y luego a ti- Para ambos

-Lo fue- concediste- de hecho… la última vez que nos vimos, el me acuso de haberme entregado su corazón solo para que yo lo destruyese- Hiciste una mueca de dolor- Esas palabras me mantuvieron muchas noches despiertas…

Desviaste la mirada del retrato- al menos ahora él es feliz…su familia le encontró una manada compuesta por buenas ponis que lo respetan y aman…como debe ser

-¿Y no te preguntas que sería si no hubieses terminado con él?

-Eso está en el pasado, no importa ahora- respondiste cortante

La figura asintió y miro al retrato del medio

-Y eso va para todos los demás- tu voz parecía estar cubiertas de veneno, forzabas a las palabras fuera de tu garganta pues estas se negaban a salir por su cuenta- Me entregaron sus corazones y solo les devolví dolor, ellos solo querían pasar tiempo conmigo pero yo solo quería pasar tiempo con mi música…y ahora- tu voz se volvió casi un susurro, lastimero y débil- Ni siquiera tengo mi música

La figura te abrazó, fuerte pero conmovedor, te sentiste derretirte ante su contacto, en tu oreja su tarareo calentaba y estremecía tu corazón

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que te abrazaron?

Ambos se mantuvieron por un largo rato en esa posición.

Parecía que ninguno quería romper ese momento mágico.

Pero juntando todas tus fuerzas te obligaste a separarte del misterioso enmascarado, a pesar de que lo único que querías es que ese momento durase para siempre.

Miraste a la figura al rostro y cuando esta te sonrió, tu pecho parecía estallar en llamas, de una manera que nunca habías sentido antes.

Tus piernas temblaban y parecía que lo único que querías era estar con él…en este lugar, para siempre

La figura acaricio tu rostro y te susurro

-No eres mala por haber terminado con tus anteriores relaciones, tuviste la suficiente madurez para comprender que les estabas haciendo daño…y no solo eso, tuviste tanto amor para dejarlos ir para que encontrasen una felicidad que tu no podías darles

La figura te volvió a abrazar y te susurro

-Eso, a mis ojos, te convierte en la persona-el misterioso se detuvo un momento solo para reír en voz baja- no persona, poni… con el corazón más grande que he conocido…

Bebiste de su contacto y te pegaste lo más posible a su cuerpo, temerosa de que si te separabas él iba a desaparecer.

Este sentimiento solo podía ser descrito como amor…puro amor

-Es por eso que- continuó el misterioso bípedo- no te culpes, ni culpes a tu arte

La misteriosa figura se separo de ti y no tuviste otra opción más que aceptarlo, a pesar de que te carcomía en el pecho.

Viste que en sus manos portaba otro violonchelo, este te lo ofreció

-Te lo pido, toca para mí

Tomaste insegura el instrumento y viste como el enmascarado bajaba del escenario para tomar asiento en una de las butacas de la primera fila, justo enfrente del escenario y por extensión, frente a ti.

Este posó ambas manos sobre su regazo…no lo habías notado pero su postura, su manera de manejarse…era tan elegante, como el señor de una distante tierra.

Parecía estar tan lejos de tu alcance pero aun así no podías controlar tus sentimientos, solo querías estar junto a él

-Por favor- repitió el enmascarado- toca para mí

Te preparaste y empezaste a tocar, si él estaba lejos de tu alcance…entonces acortarías esa distancia con la voz de tu alma

La música que nació del instrumento era algo que jamás habías escuchado, tan única, llena de amor y pura como el primer copo de nieve

Tu misma abriste los ojos de pura incredulidad, ¿eras tú la que producía tan hermoso sonido?

Miraste al enmascarado y notaste como este había cerrado sus ojos, deleitándose de tan hermoso sonido

Sonido que tú producías

Sonido que venía de ti

-Esta es tu alma la que habla, Octavia- dijo el enmascarado y se llevo ambas manos a la máscara, removiéndola lentamente- Nunca olvides este sentimiento, y debes saber…que alguien…ahí fuera te está apoyando en silencio

Por un momento viste su rostro, era tan único…tan hermoso.

Pero sentiste que algo andaba mal, sus palabras sonaban a despedida.

Mientras tocabas rogaste a la figura que no se fuera, que se quedara contigo.

No querías separarte de el

No querías separarte de tu musa

-¡Al menos dime tu nombre!- rogaste con lágrimas corriendo por tu rostro, resbalando hacia el instrumento

La figura se puso de pie y caminó hacia ti, viste su boca moverse pero ningún sonido salió de esta… en lugar de eso las dulces notas de tu violonchelo acallaron su voz.

De un momento al otro…tu mundo se volvió completamente blanco

Abriste los ojos.

Por la ventana la tenue luz de la luna intentaba iluminar tu habitación pero fallaba a medias

Te llevaste los cascos al rostro y sentiste las calidas lágrimas que corrían por este

Un abrumador sentimiento de vacio amenazaba con comer tu corazón…te sentías tan vacia

Te encogiste al sentir lo que solo podía ser descrito como tener el corazón roto

Algo hermoso sucedió en tus sueños y de un momento al otro lo perdiste, ni siquiera pudiste escuchar su nombre

Entre sollozos aun podías escuchar su tarareo y la música de tu violonchelo

Jamás olvidaras este sueño

Aun con el terrible dolor en tu pecho bajaste de la cama, decidida a intentar ofrecerle un tributo a la figura de tus sueños, el intentar hacer justicia a lo que sentiste hace unos momentos y que deseabas que hubiese durado para toda la eternidad.

Corriste a tu estudio, abriste la puerta de un golpe, encendiste la luz y te pusiste a escribir

Las horas pasaron y cuando las luces del sol se hicieron paso hacia tu estudio ahuyentando la oscuridad decidiste tocar…

Dos semanas después

Estas de camino a Ponyville a tocar tu nuevo gran éxito, desde esa noche hace ya dos semanas te sientes como una nueva poni, tu música fluye con más intensidad con antes y sientes que ahora tienes una conexión especial con lo que haces.

Desde la primera vez que interpretaste esa canción miles de cartas y regalos han llegado a tu hogar, muchas de esas cartas son de conmovidos fans que juran jamás haber escuchado algo tan hermoso y de que durante la interpretación habían roto en lágrimas.

Suspiras al mirar por la ventana del tren

Pero también te preguntan el porqué la canción tiene ese nombre…

Bueno

¿Qué otro podría llevar?

Si no 'Amor al Anonimo'

* * *

**Hace dos semanas en el sótano de Twilight**

Estas sudado, confundido y considerablemente ebrio por lo cual eso te convierte en Anon

Has tenido el sueño más extraño desde que llegaste a este mundo de caballitos parlantes

Estabas guiando a un poni emo por un teatro y hablabas de cosas extrañas con ella

Te pasas la mano por los labios

¿Por qué llevabas esa mascara tan gay? ¿Y por qué carajo hiciste de psicólogo de ese caballito?

Es decir, su música era buena pero... ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué mierda fue ese sueño? Observas la botella que descansa junto a tu cama, la apuntas con un dedo tembloroso y mascullas

-No más alcohol antes de dormir

Te quedas mirando la botella y le das un largo trago

-Apartir de mañana

* * *

**Horas antes en el palacio real, en Canterlot**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, querida sobrina?- pregunto tu tía

-Confía en mi, tía Luna, ayudaremos a dos seres a encontrar el amor, serán felices y nosotras habremos cumplido nuestro rol de velar por la felicidad de nuestros súbditos- dijiste mientras intentabas convencer a la princesa Luna

-Cadence, nuestros poderes solo deben ser usados para combatir las inquietudes de nuestros queridos súbditos, no para hacer de casamenteras

-Tia, confía en mí. Estarás haciendo tu trabajo y además me ayudaras a hacer el mío- pusiste un casco tranquilizador sobre su hombro- Es por el bien de dos seres vivos

Luna dudó por un momento pero termino asintiendo

-Está bien, Cadence, te prestaremos nuestro poder…te esperaremos en nuestra habitación

¡SI!

¡FUNCIONO!

¡CONVENCISTE A TU TIA!

Ahora solo debes hacer que esa poni se encapriche con Anon para que vuelva a hacer música Y de esa manera hacer feliz a Shining Armor

Cuando la pueblerucha empiece a tocar de nuevo será inevitable que Shining esté de humor para unos cuantos minutos de acción…

OOOOH SIIIII

Solo tendrás que trabajar duro por una noche para que luego TE trabajen duro por varias noches

**_Giggity_**


End file.
